I won't give up on you
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: A collection of one shot that show the progession of Sigyn's and Loki relationship. From young child hood until the end of Thor. From thier first meeting until the fall off the rainbow bridge and everything in-between. Loki/Sigyn. This is my interpretaion of Sigyn. Check out the seqeal to these one shots. Called Loki's Queen.
1. First meetings

I own nothing

A young girl ran through the many halls of the palace of Odin. Her raven hair was flowing behind her in wild mass of waves and curls. Her deep blue cats like eyes were trying to take in everything. She had barely seen six summers. Her father, Iwaldi, wasn't far behind her. His long sword hung at his hips. His ever watchful eyes were locked on the mischievous young girl. He had many daughters. But, Sigyn was the youngest thus far. Freya, Sigyn mother, had just announced that she was with child again. He very much doubted that any babe to come could match his Sigyn. She was already the black sheep of the family. Quite literally, being that all her siblings, and cousin and most everyone from Vanaheim had light color hair but not Sigyn. Her hair was black as night. She got that from her grandmother who also had black hair. She had porcelain skin and her deep blue eyes made for a shockingly beautiful combination. To him she was extremely beautiful. But every father said that about their daughters.

"Sigyn, slow down child," Iwaldi stated.

"Sorry Papa," Sigyn said.

Sigyn turned and looked back to her father. Her delicate feminine features made her look so much like Vanaheim beauty. Sigyn had so much joy in her eye. Iwaldi could not help but smile at his young daughter.

"Papa look at the gardens, they remind me of the gardens at Grandpa Njord place." Sigyn said excitedly.

"I know sweetheart" Iwaldi said.

Loki was walking through the gardens when he caught sight of a young beauty. She was about his age. She was maybe a summer younger than him. What, caught his attention was her eyes they held so much power grace and mischief. He ducted behind a tall hedge to watch her. Her oval face with her delicate feminine nose and cheek bones made her look so young. Her bow-shaped lips were spread wide with grin. Her small nose had tiny wrinkles from her wide smile. A man who Loki recognized as Iwaldi, Freya husband, walked up and placed his hands on the young girl's shoulders.

"Come along Sigyn, Odin and Frigga wishes to welcome us." Iwaldi said.

"Okay Papa" Sigyn said.

Loki stood there for moment. He watched the young girl that Iwaldi called Sigyn walk off. She had mass of black hair. He had met many of Freya daughters none of them had black hair. All had blonde hair like Thor's. But Sigyn called Iwaldi Papa. He had seen young ladies of Asgard and never once had he saw a young lady as beautiful to him as Lady Sigyn. She had the same hair color as himself and that of Lady Sif, Thor friend who barely tolerated him.

Thor came into the garden. He spotted Loki. He walked on and patted Loki on his back. Loki nearly fell over. He stood up straighter then turned to look at Thor.

"Father wants us in the great hall" Thor said.

Thor and Loki ran off to the great hall. They entered the hall. Loki spotted the young girl that caught his attention early today. She stood next to Iwaldi. Thor looked at her oddly. He was trying to figure her out. Odin noticed his two sons entered the great hall. He waved them forward. They quickly walked up to the All-Father.

"Thor, Loki meet, Lady Sigyn one of the princesses of Vanaheim, granddaughter of Njord, daughter of Freya, niece of Frey, sister of Hnossa, Idunn, Lofn, Nanna, and Sjofn."

Sigyn dropped in a curtsey. She bowed her head. Then when she looked up her blue eyes locked with Loki's green eyes. She gave him grin.

"My princes," Sigyn said.


	2. Vanaheim

I own nothing

Year past since that first time Loki and Thor met Lady Sigyn of Vanaheim. Currently they were on tour of most of the Nine Realms with the All-Father and Thor's friends. They landed in Vanaheim. They were not far from their landing point, when a group of three people rode up on horseback. Two of group were men, with light color hair they where warriors it was easy to see. What, was shocking was the third member of the trio. It was a woman with raven color hair that was braid down her back. She wore tunic that was silver in color with silver metal corset around her middle and brown ridding pants. Her blue eyes sweep over the group before landing solely on Loki's green eyes. She wore a grin on her face.

"Welcome to Vanaheim, All-Father and Prince Thor and Prince Loki, and warriors. Please allow us to escort you to the palace." Sigyn said.

Sigyn's deep blue cat-like eyes never leaf Loki's eyes. The All-Father looked over at her and smiled. Then they continued on their way to palace. Sigyn rode next to Loki from while. She had moved inside the group. One of the men was in front and the other rode at the back. Loki looked over to her. She was beautiful. There was something about that caught and held Loki's attention. Loki was trying to place her.

"Who are exactly and have we met?" Loki said.

Sigyn looked over to Loki before she turned forward. She smiled.

"Yes, we met my prince. I'm Lady Sigyn."

"You're a princess."

"I am"

"Why ride out to meet us"

"It's fun to seek passed the guards."

Sigyn looked back to Loki with mischievous smile on her face. Loki grinned at in the same way. The rest of the ride was quiet. Until, they approached the palace when the guard noticed her with the group. They rode into the bailey. They started to dismount, Iwaldi ran into bailey. He walked right over to Sigyn. He looked extremely upset. She grinned over to Loki as she walked away.

Hour later dinner was being served. Loki had not seen Sigyn since that morning. King Njord walked into the room with gorgeous women on his arm. She had raven black hair that was perfectly styled to soft curls that were pulled away from her face. She had jeweled encrusted diadem on and jewels in her hair. Her cat-like deep blue eyes looked at everyone. Loki took one look at the woman and he knew who she was. She was dress in purple floor length dress with light blue over lay with long sleeves. Her full chest was nearly spilling out of the dress. She had gems hanging from her ears.

Fandral was shocked to see a large group of beautiful blondes following the shocking beauty with the king. Volstagg was focused on the food that was to come. Hogun was stand next to Thor. Hogun was silent as ever and he did not smile. Sif stood out not only because she was woman but she was dressed like warrior. A few of Odin Crimson Hawks were also present. One of them was Theoric. He had long light brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes were locked on the woman on King Njord arm. He and Loki both wanted the same thing. King Njord walked over to All-Father.

"Welcome, Odin All-Father, please join us." King Njord said.

King Njord let go of Sigyn arm. Odin looked over to his sons mainly Thor. Loki went to walk over to escort her but Hogun pushed Thor forward. He offered her his arm. She placed her hands in his. Her eyes lingered on Loki's. Dinner was long and most boring thing Sigyn ever had to endure. All Thor who sat down next to her was war and battles. But in Sigyn mind once you heard one battle you heard them all. She would have much rather sat by Loki. Who, for the most part was silent at dinner. She noted that he was watching her for a while at dinner.

She sat in her room. She was looking at herself in the mirror when a few of her sisters entered the room. Namely her younger sisters, Syn and Var. They ran over to her. Sigyn started to remove the hair jewels and diadem from her hair.

"Sisters you are so lucky" Syn said.

"Why" Sigyn asked.

"You got sit by Thor and Theoric they were both so dreamy sister" Var answered.

Sigyn shook her head and looked at both of their young beautiful faces. Both had blonde hair. She shook her head at them. They were too young to understand what Sigyn was feeling.

"There is more to men then their looks sister" Sigyn answered.

"Really, what?"Var and Syn asked together.

"You are too young to understand" Sigyn answered.

"You would rather been sitting by that creep Loki" Var asked.

"Var that creep Loki as you called him is a prince. In fact he is our prince. It's only because of Odin that we have peace. We swear allegiance to Odin and his family and to Asgard. You know that." Sigyn reprimanded.

"Whatever Sigyn, Come on Syn let go" Var said.

Once they left, Sigyn ran her hand to her face. She stood up and head to one place she could find peace. She made to the center of the garden. She looked around to make sure no one was around. Then she started to practice her magic. It was frowned upon to master magic even here. But, Sigyn found it more useful than knowing how to use a sword or shoot a bow. She was transferring rocks to flowers.

"You are quite good" Loki smooth voice said.

Sigyn heart nearly stopped. She turned to face him. Her hair was now wild and untamed much like before.

"Thank you my prince… I must be going"

"Don't leave. It's not every day that I met a woman who is well versed in magic as I"

Sigyn stopped walking away from him. She turned back with wide-eyed look on her face.

"You practice magic"

"Yes,"

"Show me something"

The rocks she was transfiguring quickly transformed to a large group of butterflies. That flew around Sigyn. He smiled at her as she giggled at his magic. He flicked his wrist and the butterflies turned back into rocks. Sigyn walked closer to Loki. She went to place her hand on his chest. She smiled at him. She looked him up and down. He had grown into quite handsome man. He seemed to more on his mind then Thor and Theoric had.

"You are much better then I"

Loki did not say anything. He just looked at her for moment as if he was debating what to do.

"Could you maybe teach me my prince?"

"Call me Loki my lady"

"Only if you call me Sigyn"

They both looked at each other in the eye and smiled.


	3. Attraction

I own nothing

Loki and Sigyn had become fast friends. She was invited to study under Loki's mother Queen Frigga. Sigyn had quickly accepted. Much to her Grandfather displeasure, he knew it was wrong to have favorites but Sigyn reminded him so much of her grandmother. It made him feel young when she was with him. Loki had taken to teaching her magic every evening in palace gardens. This did not go unnoticed by Frigga. She also noted that Loki seemed happier and a lot more at ease. Frigga noticed that even at meals even if they were not sitting next to each other both of their eyes would drift to each others.

One night close to midnight Loki was shirtless and dressed for bed. There was storm outside mostly because of Thor. A knock sound at his door. He walked over to the door except to see Thor. Loki was shocked to see Sigyn dressed with purple cloak over her body. Her dark hair hung out of the cloak in the front in soft curls. He quickly invited her in. He looked down the hall just to make sure no had seen her. Then he turned and shut door. His breath was caught in his throat. Sigyn had removed the cloak she was wearing. It was pooled at ground by her feet. She wore a gold chemise. Her feet were bare. The chemise was nearly see-through. He could see the outline of her hourglass shape body. Loki looked down to his bare feet.

"Do you find me attractive, Loki?" Sigyn asked coyly.

"Sigyn now is not the time or place for this" Loki said.

Sigyn walked over to Loki one hip at time. She placed her small hand on his chest. He looked up at her. She was actually questioning her beauty.

"Well, do you?"

"You know I do"

"Then you should know, my prince, that I find you extremely attractive"

"Do you realize what could happened if you are caught here"

Sigyn walked over to his bed. She sat down the edge of the bed. She placed her hand behind her and pushed her breast out. She was loving reaction she was getting out of him.

"You are playing with me"

"No,"

"You find me attractive"

"Of course"

"Thor and Theoric seemed more your type."

"Please, all Thor talks about is battles. Theoric I swear has sawdust for brains. Great in battle, but does not know how to take no for answer."

"He bothering you"

"He talked my father into set our betrothal. I would like to know what it's like to be love by someone I love before I'm tied to that buffoon."

"Sigyn"

"Kiss me please that all I ask"

Loki did not hesitate. He crashed his lips to hers. Soon her hands were tangled in his in short black hair. The passion between them was something neither one of them were expecting. They pulled away from each other panting. They locked eyes again. Loki pushed back on to the bed. Then they continued to kiss. Her hand ran down his back while, Loki's hand followed every curve of her body. Her hands drift to his butt and she squeezed it. He growled into her lips. Hours later they both laid in his bed fast asleep still dressed. Her lips flushed bright red. There were love bits down both of their necks.


	4. Theoric ( alive or dead?)

I own nothing

Volstagg, Hogan and Lady Sif stood in hall waiting for Thor and Loki to come out of the king training. Fandral came running into the room.

"Have you heard?" Fandral asked.

"Heard what?" Sif asked.

"Lady Sigyn has returned," Fandral stated.

"Really Loki will be pleased," Hogan said.

"Will there be banquet in her honor?"Volstagg asked.

"I very much doubt it Volstagg. It is grievous time."Fandral said.

"What has happened?" Sif asked.

"Sigyn betrothed has gone missing on mission from Odin."

"Isn't he one of Odin's Crimson Hawks?" Volstagg asked.

"Theoric, he was great warrior and quite a handsome one too."

"He was not quick-witted as Loki is though." Hogan said.

"Look here she comes."Fandral said.

The warriors three and Lady Sif looked over. Lady Sigyn came into the room. She stood out in the seas of her sisters' blonde hair. Her bow-shaped full lips were a deep-set pout. Her long wavy dark brown nearly black hair flowed down over her shoulders. She was dressed in golden gown with tiny silver choker in shape of triangle. The sleeves of the gown were bell-shaped and nearly see through. Her pale porcelain like skin stood out. Her full C sized breast nearly spilled out of the top of her gown. The gown flowed to the floor. Around her narrow tucked in waist was silver belt. All of Sigyn seven sisters all wore similar gowns to the one that Sigyn wore. Sigyn had a golden diadem tucked into her hair so it kept her hair off her face. Tiny golden drops played on her forehead. Idunn, Nanna, Lofn, Hnossa, Syn, Var, Sjofn, Snotra and Sigyn were all beautiful in their right, mostly because they were the daughters of Freya. Sigyn deep blue eyes drifted to Sif and warrior three. Her large expressive eyes held so much sadness in them. Sif was not fooled by Sigyn display. But she could feel that the warriors three fell for it hook line and sinker. Sigyn and her sister walked out of the hall heading for the gardens.

"She hiding something" Sif said.

"Come off it Sif she just lost her betrothed." Fandral stated.

"Mark my words she up to something." Sif said.

An hour later, Lady Sigyn and her sisters sat in the gardens. She was seating on a bench. Var sat next to her. Her light blonde hair hung down her back in thick braid. Var was the goddess of marriage and contracts. Idunn stood behind Sigyn with her hand on her shoulders. Her hair was bright blonde that hug her curves in pin straight locks. Idunn was the goddess of immortality. Syn sat on the other side of Sigyn. Her hair sun like blonde hair was piled up in braided up do. Syn was the goddess of vigilance. Snotra kneeled next to Sigyn's right knee. Her hair was more russet blonde hair it was braided in crown on top of her hair then it flowed down her shoulders. Snotra was goddess of virtue and self-control. Nanna sat behind Snotra. She was idly playing with Snotra hair. Nanna's golden blonde hair was pulled back into high pony tail. She had two small braids that wrapped back to the pony tail. Nanna's was goddess of fertility and beauty. Sjofn sat next to Sigyn other knee. She had flowers braided into her light blonde hair. Sjofn was the goddess of love and harmony. Behind Sjofn was Lofn. Lofn had bright golden blonde hair that flowed around her body in waves. Lofn was the goddess of passion. Their half-sister Hnossa sat next to Lofn. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back away from her face but then flowed like waves down her back. Hnossa was goddess of sensuality and infatuation. They were all trying to comfort Sigyn. Loki walked into the gardens on the way to his room. Sigyn blue eyes traveled over to Loki's blue eyes. Everyone else who passed through the gardens left quickly when notice Sigyn and her sisters but not Loki. He stood in the shadows. His eyes locked with Sigyn's.

"Go sisters the queen must need you or mother most need you," Sigyn said quietly.

"But Sigyn you need us," Sjofn said.

"Sjofn, Queen Frigga must need you more than I. I must come to terms with this on own" Sigyn said.

"She is right sisters nothing we can tell her will make this any easier. You're strong Sigyn stronger than most of us" Syn said.

"Thank you Syn" Sigyn said.

"Come girls let's leave Sigyn to her thoughts. You know where to find us. Sigyn my dear if you need us," Idunn said.

"Thank Idunn" Sigyn said.

Idunn hand her hand down Sigyn oval jaw line. One by one all her sister left, leaving Loki and Sigyn alone. Even when she talked to her sister her eyes stayed on Loki's. Once they were all gone. Loki motioned to her to come over to him. Sigyn rose to her full height of five foot eight inches. She slinked over to him one hip at a time. She wore a sly grin on her face with a coy look in her eyes.

"I missed you my prince," Sigyn said coyly.

Sigyn ran the tip of her tongue across her full bottom lip. Loki wore a wicked smirk. He grabbed her waist. He pulled her up against his length. He was taller than her. He was not as muscular as Thor by any means. But to Sigyn he could not be more perfect. She gasped as he did that. Loki smiled at her. Then turned them then pushed into the wall. Her arms went around his neck. She moaned as pressed his body completely against her so her full breast flatten completely against his chest. His lips descended on her lips. She quickly opened her mouth for him. Their passionate kiss left them both breathless. He pulled away from her lips. She whimpered at the loss of his lips. His hands tangled in her thick dark waves. She tilted her head to side. Her hands started to play with his hair. She smiled at him coyly. His lips started to trail kisses down her neck. They were lost in their passionate embrace. Thor came barreling into the garden with Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogan.

"Loki where are you," Thor yelled.

Sigyn and Loki looked at each other. He brought his finger to his lips. She smile and lean in to kiss him one last time. She pulled away and moved her lips next to his ear.

"Later tonight," Sigyn whispered.

Sigyn moved her lips away. Loki looked at her and grinned. She made sure she looked presentable. Before, she headed out to greet Thor. Loki followed suit and walked out behind her. She had the forlorn look on her face again. Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogan looked at her sadly. Sif had her arms crossed under her chest.

"Lady Sigyn, have you seen my brother?" Thor asked.

"He was just here comforting me, Prince Thor. My betrothed is has been missing for week." Sigyn said sadly.

"My deepest sympathies Lady Sigyn, All-father wants to see you." Thor said.

Loki walked over to the group. He placed a conforming hand on her back. Sigyn eyes traveled to Loki's. She gave him a sad smile. Sif huffed and rolled her eyes. Loki offered Sigyn his arm.

"I will take Lady Sigyn to father." Loki said.

"Thank you my prince" Sigyn said.

Sigyn took his pre-offer arm. Loki and Sigyn walked off together. The warrior three watch them leave arm and arm. The men all wore a sad look. Thor had a look of sympathy for Lady Sigyn. Sigyn had been a friend of Loki and his since she first came to palace when she was barely seven years old. In fact Loki and Thor were both around the same age at time they met. She was shy skinny young girl back then. She did not look like she was truly a daughter of Lady Freya. Now she looked like she belonged with her beautiful sisters. She had the coloring of her grandmother or so Fandral had told Thor. In all reality she was more Loki friend then Thor. He was happy for his brother.

"Let go to train, Thor," Sif said.

That broke Thor from his thoughts. He turned and regarded Sif. He nodded and they walked off to train.


End file.
